nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Daemonblooded (Beast Archetype)
Some Beasts choose to follow natural paths, others look into the outside realms, where power lies beneath twisted faces. The Daemonblooded walks a fine line between control and chaos in their hunt, forcing them to make a choice, to keep their humanity at the cost of their focus? Or to give in and follow that alluring, sweet, succulent smell of blood? Daemon's Bloodlust The Daemonblooded shuns all other sources of power to focus in upon one aspect, gaining additional abilities at the cost of versatility. At level 1 they choose one aspect. They may only take on this aspect when using nature's fury. The mindset of a Daemonblooded is drastically different from that of a traditional beast. Constantly at war with an overwhelming bloodlust to maintain control. When a Daemonblooded enters nature's fury, they must make a choice to enter bloodlusting frenzy or not. If they choses to fight the bloodlust, they take a -2 penalty to Will saves for the duration of the fury, but it otherwise acts as normal. If instead they choose to give control over to the Daemon's urges, they must make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 Daemonblooded level + the number of consecutive rounds in a fury) whenever they wish to end their fury. If they fail this save, they continues in their fury and gains the Confused condition. In addition, whenever a Daemonblooded is confused (even when they are not in a nature's fury) they may reroll any results of “Do nothing but babble incoherently" (regardless of how they gained the condition). Each round they may attempt another Will save at the beginning of their turn to escape this frenzy. An ally can attempt to pull the Daemonblooded out of their confusion by making a Diplomacy check (same DC as the Will save to end the fury) as a standard action. If successful, the Daemonblooded may immediately make another attempt to end their frenzy, with an additional +2 bonus. If they runs out of fury rounds while out of control, they are exhausted instead of fatigued for the normal duration. This alters but otherwise functions as nature's fury and replaces aspects, wild evolution, and swift evolution. Scourging Fury While a Daemonblooded may be fighting for constant control, their connection to the Daemons grants them additional power beyond that of a normal beast, making them faster and more resilient. At 1st level, while in a nature's fury, they increase the natural armor bonus provided by the fury by 1. At 11th level, they also increase all of their movement speeds by 5 ft (in addition to any movement speed increase provided by their aspect). At 20th level these increases double (2 additional natural armor, and 10 additional ft of movement). This alters greater form and true bestial wrath. Bloodlusting Frenzy The power gained by giving up control to follow the Daemon's urgings varies from aspect to aspect. This changes as they advance further into their bestial nature. These benefits replace the ones given by scourging fury, are cumulative, and stack with any benefits granted by their chosen aspect. All Aspects Minor: Increase the natural armor bonus by 2. Greater: Increase all movement speeds by 10 ft. True: Increase all movement speeds by an additional 10 ft (total of +20 ft). Ape Greater: A bonus on Climb checks equal to 1/2 the Daemonblooded's level. True: They can climb normally impossible surfaces with a DC 30 climb check; rend universal monster ability (2 slams, 1d10 + Strength) Badger Greater: Tremorsense 30 ft True: Ferocity universal monster ability Bear Greater: +2 to CMB made to grapple and CMD to resist a grapple True: Increase the previous bonus by +2 (for a total of +4); count as 1 size category larger for the purposes of combat maneuvers Bull Greater: Their trample deals an additional 1d6 damage True: Their bonus trample damage increase to 1d8; Their powerful charge deals an additional 1d8 damage Hippopotamus Greater: +2 to the DC of their trample ability; swim speed equal to their base land speed True: An additional +2 to the DC of their trample ability (to a total of +4); immunity to disease Roc Greater: Increase maneuverability to good; +2 to CMB for grapple checks True: Increase maneuverability to perfect; +20); they may move full speed when grappling a target in their talons; Snatch as a bonus feat, even if they do not meet the prerequisites. They may use this feat on creatures 1 size category smaller than themselves. Lion Greater: The grab universal monster ability on bite True: 2 rakes (1d4 for a medium Daemonblooded) Wolf Greater: +2 to CMB on trip attempts True: An additional +2 to CMB on trip attempts (for a total of +4); ignore the effect of additional legs on CMD (e.g. quadruped). This replaces Wild Evolution, Swift Evolution, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Aspect. Category:Class Category:Homebrew